


Suzuka Garden: A Love Forgotten

by super__novaaa



Series: Year of 2017: Different Kind of Love [1]
Category: TREASURE (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Boys In Love, Brain Damage, Drabble, Friendship/Love, M/M, Photographer Mashiho, Photographs, Photography, Pianist Junkyu, Piano, Plot Twists, Prosopagnosia, Suicidal Thoughts, Weddings, mashikyu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 02:07:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30098637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/super__novaaa/pseuds/super__novaaa
Summary: And despite asking my wherefores if love is still sweeter the second time around when you completely forgot all about him,But not his love and warmth,Will it stay?
Relationships: Kim Junkyu & Takata Mashiho, Kim Junkyu/Takata Mashiho
Series: Year of 2017: Different Kind of Love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2215734
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Suzuka Garden: A Love Forgotten

Let me tell you a story.

It was the year 2017, a wonderful year of spring in Suzuka, Japan. Cherry blossoms were blooming at the Suzuka forest garden where a wedding is currently happening, you can hear everyone's gasping and breathless reactions because of how every petal of cherry blossom seize every eye in the garden. That's how beautiful and breathtaking the whole spring in the garden of Suzuka.

A woman, with a comely dress looking so calm and innocent makes her way to the cherry blossom tree with her sketchy smile. The dress' exposing her pale skin and emphasizing her elegant figure. Somehow, she gets other people's attention by just walking with her heels on, chest up, and eyes on the tree. The photographer's pair of round eyes are looking closely at the girl while the ceremony's about to start.

And with that, the wedding ceremony starts.

The pianist started playing the piano with his grimy fingers and a contagious smile on his lips. His dimples are visible and he enjoys playing with the notes. His eyes are now on the bride, walking her way to the altar while the groom waits with his teary eyes.

The pianist gushed in silence. "Man, I love this view. I'll never get tired of these wedding ceremonies."

While playing, his eyes roam around the whole church, eyeing every person in the crowd. Same expressions can be seen on their faces, and it made him ache for something he always wishes every night.

 _Support system_. _Giggles. I love you's. Genuine happiness._

He was about to close his eyes, but he was distracted by a camera flash from his front. He continued playing the piano mellifluously, and his eyes meet the face of somebody whose face was made by the higher heavens.

The familiarity he felt from the guy's hunting eyes almost hold his breath.

Right, he was the same guy from his middle highschool.

The guy he always caught staring at every person in a crowd, smiles and take pictures of everything.

He was the guy he always wish along with genuine happiness, and i love you's.

The guy's brain were clouded with nothing but one word: _Finally_.

•••

  
"Aren't you going there, Mashiho?" An unfamiliar face gushed in his ears and it made the man in a suit jump in shock. The guy named Mashiho shook his head, not taking the other taller guy's eye contact.

"What do you mean..." Mashiho halted his words before looking carefully at the taller guy, trying to recognize his face and remember his name. "...Jihoon?"

The taller guy named Jihoon laughed in relief, "And here I thought you completely forgotten my handsome face."

The smaller guy gazes on the camera he has on his palm, the laces of the camera are painted with black that suits the black suit he's on. Both of them have the same outfit since they're both hired as a photographer and a videographer in a wedding reception. Mashiho's round eyes roam around, trying to find the girl from earlier since denying is not sagacious, she does catch his eyes.

Not romantically, but as a photographer since junior high school, he has keen eyes when it comes to people that suit his expectations as a fan of photography.

For all he knows, there's a pair of _sparkling eyes_ looking at him with admiration at that very moment.

Jihoon darted his gaze at the smaller guy before slightly tapping his shoulder. "They're looking for you,they wanted to take a family picture with the newlywed."

He completely came back to reality and only to see a pair of almost-furious eyes looking at him impatiently. "A-Ah, sorry."

Mashiho took his apprehensive steps to the people and smiles while taking pictures of a happy family.

_How I wish._

He whispered in the wind while smiling at the guests ear-to-ear. Mashiho's trying to keep it cool and just do his job until the end of the day, but deep inside in his heart, something stings while looking at every people plastering a smile on their faces every millisecond.

_I want that too._

He couldn't help but chant his little "wishes" all over the place, wanting the same thing about the whole event to happen in his life.

 _Marriage_. _Happy ending_. _A rocking chair_.

And he laughed on that thought. _How can he achieve those when his brain just couldn't cooperate with everything?_

"Yo!"

A lot of people already left the reception area in the garden and only a few of the staff are now cleaning up the whole place. He was sitting on an empty chair, then out of nowhere, he heard a voice and an unrecognizable face is running towards him with a smile plastered on his face, and at some point, his heart jumps in glee and joy combined.

_Who is he?_

He stayed still, not moving a millimeter as the guy approaches him. He's taller than Mashiho is, his black hair is parted in middle part ways, his black suit complements his dimpled cheeks and his eyes glistens in the joy that made Mashiho perplexed. Does he know him? Have they encountered each other in the past? What's his name?

A lot of questions came up in his mind and it aches to know that even a single cell in his brain failed to recognize the guy.

 _Fuck Prosopagnosia_. _Fuck brain injuries_. He thought.

Mashiho was about to ask his name but the guy smiled at him, and it made him stop.

"Uhm, I saw you earlier at the ceremony and it seems you're a little troubled," He gestured his palm as a sign of introducing. "Junkyu, an acquaintance of the groom. Nice to meet you."

He shook their hands before taking a step backward. Mashiho's not fond of social communication or anything that involves remembering faces and voices. Meeting new people in his life will always be a bother for a guy who suffers a brain injury and his brain refuses to remember everyone he encounters.

So maybe, despite knowing the guy's name, he would forget about the guy with black hair styled in middle part ways and eyes blazing in adoration along with his dimpled cheeks.

And nothing could ache more than that.

The taller guy sit beside Mashiho which results for the smaller guy to avert his gaze. "So, what's your name?"

"Uhm, I'm sorry but guess there's no point of introducing to me," Mashiho laughed awkwardly before scratching the back of his head that made the taller guy raise his brow in confusion.

"I'm not good with names, and I'll eventually forget your face later. I do really have a serious problem recognizing faces. Sorry." Mashiho lowered his head, wanting to escape the scene while blurting out his apologies, but he halted his first step when the guy suddenly talked.

"It's okay," Mashiho gaze at his direction only to see a serious expression from the guy with a contagious smile earlier.

"It's more than okay to know that you'll eventually forget about me, **again**."

The younger japanese guy completely caught darker orbs looking at his widened ones. His brain can't process the older guy's words. What do he mean by that? It's okay to forget about him, _again_?

“Let's eat some hamburgers near the plaza. I'll proudly introduce you my favorite place, you bet.” Junkyu exclaimed as he held Mashiho's wrist before pulling him out of the reception area. Mashiho didn't pull of a bant as he silently let the guy pull him out of nowhere. Or maybe, just maybe, he felt comfortable with him.

“Have you been here before? You see, this place is a huge hit to the public when it comes to selling hamburgers, you should try it out, Mashi!” Like an excited kid gushing about his favorite food, Junkyu made Mashiho smile at him, not just because of how he acts like a kid, but because of how Junkyu talks in pout with his little "Mashi" he addressed earlier.

 _He's cute._ Mashiho thought. _Did I really forget him?_

They ordered two premium burgers as they walk to the nearest cherry blossom tree where the wedding reception took place.

They sat on the bench as they watch the organizers to order people around. Silently taking a bite on his burger, Mashiho glances at Junkyu whose mouth is full. He smiled on the sight before thinking another wave of questions.

_Who is he? Why do I feel so comfortable around him?_

“It tastes familiar.” Mashiho briefly said before looking carefully at the burger. “It tastes good, you didn't lie about that place, Junkyu hyung.”

“Drop the honorifics, Junkyu is okay.” Junkyu smiled before giving Mashiho a thumbs up. “I told you, it's the best.”

They stayed there for minutes, talking about how beautiful and adorable the whole wedding ceremony earlier. They shared a lot of secret glances to one another everytime one of them bursts into laughter when Junkyu mentioned how the wedding planner cried more than the newly weds. It was epic. They also talked about how much they wanted to have such wedding to be in this garden too, around the same spring, or wherever their soulmates would want to.

They shared their dreams to one another as if they weren't each other's ‘soulmate’.

Or maybe they weren't.

“Can I ask now? Do you know me before, Junkyu?”

Junkyu stopped mourning the taste of the burger when Mashiho asked him. He looked at the younger guy with a smile. “I see, you really forgot about me?”

"I have a brain injury." Mashiho blurted out of nowhere.

"I know," Junkyu's eyes didn't leave the smaller guy alluring ones. "I should've known."

Mashiho's eyes widened while the guy named Junkyu smiled at him with adoration visible. Once again, Mashiho's mind goes riot as he couldn't remember a thing or two about the guy infront of him.

“Don't stress yourself out, I just know you like the back of my hand. If your brain refuses to remember this handsome face, maybe I'm too cute to remember.” Junkyu's loud laugh filled that part of the reception area. “So you pursued being a photographer, good for you.”

Mashiho, still taking everything slowly asked. “Huh?”

The older guy laughed once again with the younger's reaction. "I remembered seeing you around taking pictures of every thing, like flowers and their petals. I found it weird but I must say that you really enjoy photography from what I witnessed years ago, that's why I'm glad you pursued your passion. You being the photographer in this wedding somehow wants me to get married sooner or later. I'm envious.”

 _With you, I guess._ Junkyu thought.

The japanese guy formed a hard thin line with his lips and stayed silent. With the way the older guy talks to him and his words elucidate the way he behave years ago somehow pushes him more to find more cells to remember him.

“Well, you can actually guess where and when you've seen my perfect visual, you know?” The pianist winked at him which made the younger look at him in disgust. He didn't let Mashiho's reaction escape his sight and it made him pout. “What's with that reaction? You looked like you grew another head, you're so mean.”

Mashiho secretly laughed at him before touching his camera's laces. "Are you one of my colleagues?"

The adorable older guy shook his head as a sign of a "no".

"One of my groupmates?" _No_.

"Study buddy?" _Nah_ _._

"Thesis partner?" _Nope_.

"Wait, did I bumped onto you at the bar?" Mashiho asked apprehensively.

“So you know how to have fun now, Mashiho-ssi?” Junkyu teased him with a smirk, remembering how the smaller guy always refuses to dive onto a crowded place and loud music before.

"I-I was just trying to figure out if you're making fun of me." Mashiho unintentionally pouts while mumbling and it made Junkyu smile to the fullest. He never failed to make Junkyu smile after a long time not seeing him smile.

“Let's say that,” The loud and clear voice of the guy earlier and his light aura somehow fades slowly along with the wind. And it bothers the younger one.

"You were the reason why I'm still here, constantly breathing the same air with you. My gratefulness to you will forever live in me." He flashed another contagious smile, but it was different from the other ones. It didn't reached his eyes.

"What do you mean—" Mashiho got interrupted with Junkyu picking up his camera, pulling him closer to his side before flashing a smile in front of the camera as he can hear the loud shutter.

"Have I told you how much you wanted to take pictures of everything for your own good? You took pictures so you won't forget those memories you've spent years ago," Junkyu gave the camera to it's owner with his genuine smile. "I just hope I've given you so much to remember, that even prosopagnosia can't erase every millisecond I've spent with you from years ago, and 'til now."

Without a second thought, Junkyu stood up before patting Mashiho's head softly as if the smaller guy is one of the most fragile thing in this world could offer, but not _his_.

Junkyu flashed a smile one last time before leaving words that Mashiho could forever overthink about.

"I'd still wish the next time we get to meet each other, you can finally remember me not as the weird pianist guy, but someone who took your heart with me, Mashi. The next time, maybe you'll ache for more of me in the future, I hope so."

Junkyu finally took his steps away from Mashiho. The smaller guy raised his camera and wait until Junkyu decided to look back before clicking the shutter. He took a photo of Junkyu waving back at him with his proclaimed favorite smile from this day.

 _I guess you'll be one of those millions of photographs I took I don't want to forget._ He formed a thin line before nodding.

"Mashiho!"

Jihoon's voice rang all over the place which earned a look from the latter. "Jihoon, what's up?"

He took heavy steps towards the smaller guy and leaving an on Junkyu's direction earlier. "Isn't that Junkyu?"

"You know him?" Mashiho asked while cleaning his stuffs discreetly. "Blockmates?"

Jihoon gave Mashiho a shock look, "Oh, have you forgotten about him too?"

The question from the latter earned a perplexed reaction from the japanese guy. "Him?"

"He was the same guy you helped back in middle school, the one who wanted to end his life by jumping from the 6th floor of the school building," Jihoon's eyes averted Mashiho's as he says the next words.

"Which resulted for you to have a brain injury, you banged your head really hard on the railings when he was about to commit suicide. Since you were a busybody and a man of conscience, you helped him," the taller guy tapped his friend's shoulder.

"And basically, he was the reason why you have that shitty ass injury right in your head, silly."

“Ah, he was your _first love._ ”

_"You were the reason why I'm still here, constantly breathing the same air with you. My gratefulness to you will forever live in me."_

_The reason why I have prosopagnosia?_

Mashiho looked back at the direction Junkyu took earlier with his widened eyes while gripping the hem of his suit.

_Kim Junkyu?_  
  
  


•••

_And that's how the most unexpected day of my life ended, despite wishing for every heavenly glory and to the highest heavens to see that guy again, too bad he ain't gonna be my Suzuka, Japan. He might get me astonished for once, but once will never be enough._

_I guess I'd stop aching for more of him. For that suicidal guy from middle highschool and that weird pianist on a wedding with his black hair styled in middle part ways, and his dimpled cheeks wearing his own contagious smile._

_And despite asking my wherefores if love is still sweeter the second time around when you completely forgot all about him, but not his love and warmth, will it stay? For the second time, will it stay the night and sleep with me along the lines of being in love for the rest of our lives?_

_Because maybe not._

_Love maybe sweeter the second time around._

_But we never started. How can I love for the second time when we never been in love the first time around?_

_Or did we?_

_And with those unanswered questions, I'll never not love him, so I am to myself._

_And as a professional photographer, his smile is the prettiest thing I have ever captured with my films, as well as_ _with_ _my_ _heart._


End file.
